Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method and storage medium for printing image data after a quantization process on a print medium using an inkjet print head.
Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet printing apparatus, when each printing element of an inkjet print head ejects ink, a sub-droplet or smaller mist in addition to a main droplet is sometimes ejected. In so doing, the main droplet actually used to form an image can be controlled in placing position on a print medium and in ejection amount, but the sub-droplet or mist is difficult to control in size or amount because occurrence itself is unexpected. Hereinafter, a small dot formed by a sub-droplet or mist placing on a print medium is generally referred to as a satellite in this specification. The satellite is a dot irrelevant to an image, and therefore in many inkjet printing apparatus, recognized as one of factors deteriorating an image.
Patent literatures such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-168202 and 2006-168180 disclose a printing method and ejection port arraying configuration for making a satellite, which unexpectedly occurs, as inconspicuous as possible.